The Break-Up
by SandyD12
Summary: Arya and Gendry break-up, but both don't want to leave their apartment, so they keep living together… The rate is now T, I'll maybe rate it up to M later.
1. The Break-Up

This is going to be my first multi-chapter fic and my first modern, so please be nice. I appreciate critiques and comments, especially since English isn't my native language. I try to update regularly, but I also still have school, so don't expect too much. I don't know yet if it will be in chronological order.

I know a break-up is not really what we want from our favorite couple, but I had this idea and I wanted to just write it out. I got this idea from the movie the Break-up, but I'm not going to follow that storyline. I just borrow the basic idea: Arya and Gendry break-up, but both don't want to leave the apartment, so they keep living together…

To clear things up, this are the ages:  
Arya = 24  
Gendry= 27

All rights go to GRRM and the idea that I borrowed from the movie the Break-up.

"You leave me alone, AGAIN!"

"I don't fit in there Arya, you know that! You know what happened the last time I went!"

"That was three years ago, stupid!"

"Yeah that's right three years and we were already together for at least a year and still your family doesn't accept me!"

She didn't have a response for that statement; she couldn't deny it, because it was true. Her parents and siblings still looked at Gendry with disdain and she knew him already for what? Seven years? And they were in a relationship for around five years, they even lived together for more than three years and still the family didn't accept him.

The biggest problem was her mother she cared for social status and Gendry didn't come from money. She was so proud when Gendry started his own business and became a car dealer. He was always so passionate about cars, motors and that kind of stuff. When she told her mother the news, she looked at her with disgust, while Arya was so proud of her friend, her man. They weren't married and that was a reason to dislike their relationship even more, but it also resulted in hope from her mother's side. She never told Gendry that her mother tried to set her up on these social events, it was better to keep that to herself. Gendry only would feel even worse about himself.

Her mother was a problem, but her father was in a way worse. Her father always supported her in her decisions and she knew his reason to dislike their relationship had nothing to do with how rich Gendry was. She still remembered the first time she introduced Gendry to her father. Her boyfriend had been so nervous and she squeezed his hand in reassurance before she smiled to her father, "This is my boyfriend, Gendry". His reaction was not what she expected from her father, he first looked shocked from Arya to Gendry, as if he had seen a ghost. Then he narrowed his eyes to Gendry and observed him. After that the interrogation began: What is your last name? Where do you come from? Who is your mother? Who is your father? And so on. She had stilled immediately, Gendry hated to talk about his mother, who had died when he was younger and his father who left his mother and him before he was born, "He probably doesn't even know I exist," he had said before to her.

Her brothers also had trouble to accept that Arya moved over childhood crushes and was now in a committed relationship. Jon had the most difficulty, he was almost as bad as her father and insisted just as her father that he would hurt her in the end. They said that five years ago and they both still say that while her and Gendry still live together and have a stable living. She still adored Jon, but they never talked about her relationship and he never came over to her place and it saddened her, but she wouldn't give up Gendry.  
Robb had troubles in the beginning and even tried to set her up with Elmar Frey! "He is more like us Arya, you will have fewer troubles with him". She could have killed Robb, but he had tried to help her even when he didn't. She would go through all those troubles for Gendry off course she would and now they were here five years later together in their own apartment. Robb actually gave Gendry a chance after that, he was the only one. These days Gendry and Robb were almost friends, they still came from different societies. Robb was next in line to take over the billion dollar business from her father and Gendry just started his own small business, which maybe had a net income of 40.000. But that was no problem, because he loved what he did and he didn't expect Arya to sit at home, so she also worked to bring money in. But sometimes when she came home, she saw her brother and her boyfriend playing a videogame or watching a sports game and drinking a beer, it warmed her heart that at least Robb got on well with him.  
He wasn't the only one, Bran didn't need to give Gendry a chance, because he immediately accepted him and liked him even. She had done her first introductions and her heart sank when Bran walked in with his crutches. She almost stammered, no one had reacted as she expected and she was on the brick of tears, why couldn't they just accept her boyfriend. "Bran," her voice was softer than normal and now Gendry was the one who gave her a reassuring squeeze, "I want you to meet Gendry, my-my boyfriend." Bran looked up and holds out his hand and Gendry accepted it, which was the most welcome gesture anyone had given him that day. "Nice to meet you Gendry and I thought Arya would never fall in love with anyone." Bran laughed and then Arya did to, finally someone who accepted him. It was too bad that bran wasn't in town, for a long time. He was finishing his university to get his master in some science, that she already forgot, it was something with neuro, neurosomething.  
Rickon was younger, but also protective over Arya and looked from day one with mistrust to Gendry. He still looked at Gendry as if he stole Arya away from her family, well actually that was what he thought, because he had stated that literally to Arya. "And what about Robb with Jeyne, and what about Jon when he had a relationship with Ygritte." Rickon stated that that was different, because they didn't stole them away, not like Gendry did with her. She tried to explain that it was the same, or that she maybe never was as close with the family as the rest was. Yes she wasn't in the family business and she didn't live with them anymore and she didn't go that much to their family dinner on Sunday, but that would have been the same without Gendry. While maybe not the latter, but that was their own fault, they were the ones bitching to Gendry, she would love to go to the family dinner with Gendry, but not when they made him feel even worse then he already felt.

Sansa reacted as Sansa, maybe the only reaction that went as she expected it to. Sansa dragged her to her room, when he was gone. "He is not from a high family," Arya immediately wanted to protest, sick of everyone's opinion, but Sansa held up her hand, that was her sign to stop. "As I said he isn't from a rich family, but he is actually handsome, clearly likes you and I hope he makes you happy for as long that the relationship will last." She had hugged her sister, but later on she understood that Sansa thought that it was just a fling, nothing serious, because he wasn't rich. Oh my what was she wrong.

"They will never accept me Arya," he rubbed his face with when hand in exhaustion or almost surrender.

"Bran does, just as Robb and Sansa isn't that bad," she tries, she always tries to make him come with her, to get through the torture together. He never goes anymore, not after the last time.

"Really Arya, really? Do you think that's enough? When we started dating it was clear that Jon was your favorite and you admired your dad as a God and you still do." He let go of a breath and looked at her. "You didn't even mention the others in the beginning. If only one family member disliked me, ok I could live with that. But the most of your family doesn't like me. Can you imagine what the friends of your family will think of me? Oh no wait we don't have to imagine that. They made that pretty clear!" His voice rose at the end of the sentence and she felt herself cringe. She hadn't seen Gendry so helpless before and so angry at the same time. She could feel that this was a different kind of fight than normal, but that's because of everything else.

"I don't ask you to come now! I just said that I would like for us to try again, it's been years since we really tried. We could just-"

"NO, no no no. Arya I just can't. I think I tried for a long time now and it wasn't enough. I think it should come from your family now. They just put your name on the Christmas cart and send invitations only to you. My name is never mentioned! They don't want me there Arya, they don't!"

"I know you tried stupid! But it's already a year since the last time. And I just would like to go to one of the Sunday family dinner-"

"Then go, I don't mind-"

"I mean with you! I want to go to a family dinner with you! I want you with me to these stupid social events, so I could show of my boyfriend and make sure that I don't have to entertain some stupid man who's still single!"

"So that's what you're doing?"

"Like I said I don't want to-"

"So every time you go to your parent's house you are set up? And you never told me? Why Arya? Why didn't you tell me before? Am I truly not good enough anymore?"

"What should I have said: oh my mom sets me up with people at those events, because you could have know she would do that! What would have been different if I had told you? Would you have come with me then?"

"No Arya, no I wouldn't. Because it's not my world and we both know that. But I start to realize that it actually is yours. Rickon was right all the time," a dry laugh followed and she never had heard something worse in her life, "Your family is right, we can't belong together, because a relationship between people from such different worlds can't last. And Rickon is right, because I am keeping you from them, from your family, from your old friends, from your world."

She looked questionably at him. "What do you mean Gendry?"

"I think we both know what I mean. I mean that it's probably best for both of us-"

"You're breaking up with me," her eyes widened in realization, but it soon turned into anger. Anger at him her stupid bull-headed boy, but was he still hers now? And angry at her family it's all because of them, if they just had accepted him. But in this moment she couldn't think straight and she didn't want to appear weak and she didn't want to cry in front of him.

"You know what? Fine! You're right this doesn't work!"

She stormed out of the house in her red dress; she only started to cry when she was seated in her car. She started to drive to her parent's house and the social gathering there was now. But then she thought better of it, everyone would just try to apologize but be happy from the inside and they couldn't hide that. Her mother would push her to Edric Dayne, even when he had a girlfriend now, or one of the other free men there. She didn't know where to go, she just drove around. She couldn't believe that that just happen. Did she and Gendry really just broke up, it felt so unreal.


	2. Realizations

Thank you for all your reviews!

Mira: it doesn't matter if you didn't saw the movie, because I will not follow the storyline of the movie. I just copied the idea of living together, while you broke up. The movie doesn't really have a happy ending and I want to write something less angsty and more humor, romance, longing and jealousy. So don't worry.

I hope you all will enjoy this next chapter. And stick with me, even when my English isn't that good.

He couldn't process what just had happened. She was already gone for hours, first he expected her to be gone for the whole evening. What was it this time? Just one of the social gatherings of the higher class, but Robb had called him two hours ago why Arya wasn't there yet. Gendry had made up an excuse, that she didn't feel good. He didn't want them to be worried about her it wouldn't do any good and he knew everyone would blame him, again.

He was pacing through the living room and then sitting on the couch with his face buried in his hands. He didn't really mean the things he had said to Arya earlier and he never thought about breaking up with her before that argument. Well maybe in the beginning, when he didn't feel good enough for her, well he still didn't feel good enough for her, but that's beside the point. He hadn't meant to break up and then she did it for him and that hurt more than he could imagine. She had said it so easy; maybe she already was planning to break up? He shook his head; no she looked too shocked for that.

All the frustration from the past months came out in this one argument, the frustration actually was the problem. He had been so busy with his own company, that he had less time for Arya. Especially with all the troubles Gendry faced with having his own company. He had a lot of orders these past months, maybe more then he could handle, on top of that an employee caused trouble, well actually tried to steal money from the business and he had to manage all of that. Gendry never had to lead other people and he was never a manager or had real management experience and he had to study for that. Arya always supported him, but also had her own work and it seemed like all social events where in this period of the year. That resulted in an Arya with a bad mood, who thought that Gendry left her alone and didn't spend enough time with her. The latter was true, and it also contributed to Gendry's own bad mood. He couldn't even remember the last time they had sex, that was really bad. He just seemed to realize how strained their relation was the past months.

He took a breath and looked up to the clock, it was already eleven o'clock, and his alarm would go of at five. He really should go to bed, but how could he sleep without knowing where Arya was, if she was okay. He wished she would just come home and then he would apologize. He would say that they would go to the Sunday dinner next weekend. He will promise that he will try again, even when it was a lost cause. But he could just sit next to Robb and Arya at dinner and he would be okay. As far away from the scrunching eyes of Eddard Stark, the look of disgust from Catelyn, the murderous look from Jon Snow and he immediately knew why he hated those dinners. He mentally slapped himself, just do it for Arya, don't talk yourself out of it.

He smiled then, that would work. He would apologize, go to a dinner and have good make up sex and everything would be fine again. His mood brightened instantly and a small smile formed on his lips. The only problem was that Arya wasn't there. He should go look for her; there were a few places where she could be that he knew of. He got of off the couch and just reached the hallway when the front door burst open. Arya walked inside and hit the door, he cringed her mood obviously hadn't brightened. Her eyes narrowed at him and he couldn't remember a time that she looked so angry at him, angry wasn't even the good word to describe it. He never had seen Arya with such a look, so cruel and hateful. He wanted to apologize and just opened his mouth to speak, but Arya beat him to it.

"Don't you stand there looking at me with that stupid look."

He ignored the venom in her voice and his temper started to flare up within him. How could she react that way, as if it meant nothing, as if he meant nothing. She passed him and made her way to the kitchen. No explanation, nothing. He could feel his own mood darken, she had disappeared and he had worried sick for two hours and now she just walked by and said nothing. He shouldn't react on his temper, but she just infuriated him so much. 'Where have you been? You weren't at your parent's house. Robb called to ask where you've been."

"It's none of your business," there was a small silence and then she continued, "since we're not together anymore."

He looked how she casually drank a glass of water and the thought of an apology already had left his mind. That was it, she made it official. He wondered where it went wrong in the past couple of hours, where it went wrong in their argument. Nut it actually already went wrong for a longer time, it was not just today, it seems like after today it was just too much. So why was he still surprised that it happened? He didn't know if he was prepared for this and what should they do now? The past couple of years were relatively stable and now everything was going to change. He couldn't really believe it for himself yet. It felt all just like a dream, or maybe more a nightmare. He didn't say anything and turned around, before he would lash at her again. He now knew she was save and maybe she would cool down later, maybe she just needed more time. But when he thought about their relationship, he could see that it was doomed from the beginning. Like they both had said, it just doesn't work.

He just wanted to sleep now, he was tired of all the feelings of today, all those emotions tired him out. He undressed himself and put on sweatpants and wanted to go into bed when he heard a noise behind him.

"You're not going to sleep here."

He immediately turned around, "wha-WHAT!?" He look incredulously at her, "It's my bed!"

She shook her head, "We broke up and I'm not going to sleep next to you."

"Well if you have a problem with that m'lady, why don't you sleep on the couch?" He had to keep his own emotions in hand. He remembered a discussion from years ago. He wouldn't let her sleep on the couch then, she could have his bed. She off course didn't accept that. He had won that argument after some bickering; he ended up on the couch. He had an idea that tonight he would lose the argument and again would end up on the couch. More because of all the sentiment, emotions and memories that reminded him about their good times, there were so many good times to.

She had an evil smirk and it felt as if she was looking him down, "And since when do you let a lady sleep on the couch?"

His eyes widened, she always denied that she was a lady. She never even used it in her advantage in an argument, up until now. "You are no lady."

"You always call me that." She opened the closet and pulled his clothes out of it, "Most of the stuff in here is mine, so from now on this is my room, my own space." Then she pushed a basket in his hands, in which she had put his clothes or at least the most of it.

"You can't just throw me out OUR room! It's just as much mine as it's yours."

"Well as you can see I can," she pushed him out the door and he was still to dumbstruck to fight her. "The couch is yours."

He then looked at the small woman in front of him, "If the bedroom is your area, then the living room is mine and you're not allowed there." Now there was also venom in his voice, he finally caught up to her level.

"Fine," she snapped at him and pushed some blankets in his hands that she just got out of the closet. She turned around and walked to the bed. She grabbed his pillow and then threw it at his face.

He looked angry at her after the pillow had hit his face and fell to the ground. "Thank you," is it normal that your voice sounds deeper and gruffer when you're angry? He holds the basket in one hand and the pillow and blanket in the other and stormed through the hallway to the living room. He heard the bedroom door slammed shut.

He made the couch and finally lied down; he was even more tired if that was possible. The problem was that he couldn't get comfortable on the couch. He was too long and his lower legs dangled over the edge of the couch. He kept turning and he just couldn't get to sleep. He wondered why he couldn't sleep now, while he sometimes while watching TV fell asleep in an instance, even when he didn't want to. It just wasn't fair and Arya probably had a great sleep in the comfortable big bad. After any other argument he would have come back to bed, begged for forgiveness and apologize. But this was different and he feared for his life, would he try to come into the bed for her. She really looked murderous, even more then Jon Snow and he thought that wasn't even possible.

The next morning he woke with a terrible ache in his back and neck. He wondered how long it would take before he could share the big bed again, but maybe he should change that and wonder how long it would take before they moved out and he could have a bed for his own again.


	3. Thursday nights

A/N: yeah I know I'm a sappy person. But this was one of the first scenarios when I thought of this fic and I had to write it. I also want to say that I'm sorry that it took so long to update. School is crazy and I got a prompt that I first wanted to finish. I try to keep this updated more regularly, but can't make promises. 

Thursdays were always the days that she came home late. She had a flexible work schedule, that required her to start and end late on Thursday. She normally didn't mind that much, she had to admit that it normally would be her favorite days, because of him. It was only since Sunday that they had broken up and she still couldn't get used to it. They luckily had a different schedule, so they didn't had awkward breakfasts or needed to wait angrily in front of the bathroom for the other person. Sometimes she would wake up early and they would break their fast together, or he planned himself in later and made breakfast for the both of them. That were all surprises, but since the first Thursday they lived together, Thursdays were holy, it was just their night. 

_She hated Thursdays, she was tired and hungry. She hated her schedule, she had just finished and it was already dark out, she had to make food to still her hunger and she actually just wanted to take a nap. She had warned Gendry about her schedule and she had said to him that he just could eat already. Who is the genius that thought that working till seven pm is acceptable. Before she was home it would be half past and the earliest her dinner would be ready is at eight. _

_She was in a fool mood and opened the front door of their amazing apartment. She knew for sure that this had been the best decision of her life, now she could see him every day and their apartment felt after five days already as their home. _

_The first thing she noticed when she walked in was the great smell of food and she could hear her stomach rambling. She laid her bag down in the hallway under the peg and hung up her coat. _

"_Hello, Gendry?" She walked inside their apartment in the meanwhile._

"_In here."_

_That was defenitly from the kitchen and that's also where that great smell came from, what did he eat that smelled so good? She was almost starting to get jealous. She walked in and stood frozen in shock in the kitchen door. Gendry just laid down to plates on the set table, like really set wineglasses included. He poured some white wine in the glasses, she could see that it was her favorite wine. He walked around the table and pulled at her stool, so she could sit._

"_Come sit m'lady, dinner is ready." He smirked while he said it._

_She should come back with a restore, but she was still too much in shock. She just walked over and sat down when he pushed the stool under her. She followed him with her eyes when he started to sit down in his stool, still smiling. She looked to the food and then to him with a puzzled look. He clearly ignored her and hold his wineglass in front of him, intended for her to touch it with her own one as a toast. She lifted her own glass and a small cling sounded in the quiet room._

"_Cheers."_

"_I said to you that you could eat for yourself, order something. That you didn't had to wait for me."_

"_I just felt like it."_

He apparently felt like it every Thursday since then. They normally would drink a glass of wine, while eating a delicious meal. Gendry always did his best to put something good on the table. She had asked him one time how long he took, he just shook his head laughing, saying that it's his secret.

She didn't mind, the food was perfect, the company was perfect and he made the night perfect. They most of the time just ended up laying on the couch while watching a movie, or a sports game when there was one on TV. He never asked her to watch sport, but she just knew from the look in his eyes that there was something that he wanted to watch on. She didn't mind what they watched, so she always proposed to watch it. That was in the beginning, Gendry never asked in the last year, just put it on when he there was something and she still didn't mind. In the end she would lay in his arms and taking her nap, while he watched TV. It was the perfect romantic night for her.

There would be no romantic nights now. She stepped out of the car and ran to the door, because the rain poured down. She also had troubles with finding her keys while standing in the rain. After a minute she finally stood in her hallway, soaking wet. Her mood couldn't darken more. She removed her wet coat and walked to her bathroom to change. She put her sweatpants on and a shirt that actually belonged to Gendry. She didn't really thought about it, she just always wore the shirt inside their home. She pulled her bathrobe around her, because she was still cold from the rain.

She was hungry and walked to the kitchen and didn't want to think about how different Thursdays normally were. She was stunned and maybe even more shocked then her first Thursday living with Gendry.

The table was set for one person, including the wineglass and the wine standing next to it. She saw a note laying on the plate and she slowly grabbed it and bit her lip while reading it.

_**Hey,**_

_**Food lays in the fridge.  
You just have to heat it up.  
I'm out, have a good night.**_

_**Gendry**_

She sucked in a breath and she could feel tears well up. That stupid, stupid, sweet, stupid man. He was probably the only person who would set a table in a romantic way for one person, the person he just broke up with. She wondered if this was a sign, that maybe they could figure it out. She warmed the food in the microwave and kept reading the note, tracing the line of Gendry's handwriting. How could she let him go? She questioned for a second why they did broke up, but then she remembered. It would never work in a world with her family, her ancestry. And the lack of his.

She ate the food in silence, drank a few glasses more wine than usual and then went to bed early. She was terribly tired, because of the lack of sleep of the past couple of days. She wondered if there was a chance that their relationship could work. If there was a way that she could convince him to fight and her rich family to shut up about it.

It was maybe the worst Thursday in years, but she had expected it to be a lot worse. She only knew that it would get worse, because now Gendry was still involved in this Thursday night. She never would admit how much she loved it, how much it did to her emotionally. But she didn't want to leave it unnoticed. On the kitchen table lay a note, that he couldn't miss.

_**Thank you  
Arya**_

Her night hadn't been good and now she still couldn't sleep because she wondered where he was. If he had a good night, if he had a good night without her. She really needed to talk with Sansa, she had had some break-ups and Arya needed advice, badly. She didn't know if clinging to every token of your ex was the way a break-up worked, probably not. She signed, because they were never normal and none of Sansa's break-ups were like this. Still some advice would be good and maybe some help with finding a new apartment. They couldn't keep living with each other, because she knew that sooner or later she would break in front of him. Like she had that evening, she had to move on even when he still meant a lot to her. Yes she will call Sansa tomorrow.

Then sleep finally took over.


	4. Rough Nights

A/N: So sorry for the late post. School is killing me and I feel so bad that I upload this late. This was the reason I didn't want to start a long fic in the beginning. I just feel bad, that I disappoint you guys. And you really motivate me: all the followers, favorites and replies. So thank you! And please bare with me, I really try. But mid-terms, assignments and my first Halloween happened. I love you all and now I get on with the story! I hope you enjoy! 

The headache was almost unbearable and he winced at every sound. The problem was that his workers didn't had the decency to just let him be and ignore his state of mind. Well it's also true that he had crashed at Anguy's house and that more than half of them were with him in the pub last night. That was his Thursday night now, already for a few weeks, since that note that she had left him. From then on he crashed on Anguy's couch, but only on Thursday night, because Anguy's place was a mess, small, it smelled and the coach was even worst then in his own home. He remembered how he broke into tears with the note in the hand, in the middle of the night and totally hammered. Now it was the third Friday that he was hangover at work, luckily he was his own boss.

He still left dinner for her and his hear ached when he saw that she had eaten it, until this morning. He was sitting in his office with a bottle of whiskey. She had thrown it away. He had found the food he left her in the garbage. He wondered if she also had thrown it away the second week, the first probably not, because she had thanked him. They avoided each other almost perfectly, what was kind of impressive since they lived in the same apartment. The last time he had seen her was on Monday and he groaned at the thought of it. 

_They had scored and he was yelling in victory, like always. It still felt empty, but he had to go on with his normal activities and watching sports was one of them. He had heard the shower before but hadn't paid any mind to it earlier. He only noticed a change when the commercial came up and the lack of sound of running water. He actually had to pee and hoped she was done soon. He stalked to the hallway, there were three doors. The first one of the bathroom, the second of the bedchamber and the third was on the other side that lead to the small hallway to the front door. He wondered if she had been showering longer than normal to piss him of. Because he had said that he had to pee, a minute later the shower was on. _

_The door of the shower opened and steam came out of the door. He almost wanted to scowled her for that, the fire-alarm could have gone off from the steam. He only lost his voice when he saw her, just with a towel around her body. It was not fair, he already hadn't had sex for a while, so his testosterone level was already high and then she pulled this trick on him. As if she wanted to mock him. His mouth felt slack and he couldn't keep his eyes of her retreating form. He didn't think it could be worse and then she opened the door and dropped the towel. She didn't even had the decency to make it look like an accident, she just smugly pulled it off. Worst of all he was ogling her, off course he was checking her out. She had a beautiful ass, an ass that was his only a few weeks ago. He wished that he could just follow her, beg her to take him back, but he still had some pride left. It was maybe minutes later, the door of the bedroom already closed, the towel still laying on the ground of the floor. He already had forgotten he had to pee. His cock wanted definitely something else than to pee. He then went into the bathroom, he needed a cold shower, now. He didn't knew his frustration could get worse then that night._

The worst part was that his mood had been bad and his workers and friends had noticed. The young workers avoided him, hoping not to get fired. It was too bad that Anguy didn't saw the need for that, just as his other friends. Especially when he got drunk and went out. They kept mocking him, but he knew they did it to lighten his mood. Too bad it didn't work.

_"You just have to get laid man. You're so stressed out."_

_Anguy slept hi on the back, while Thoros was getting another drink for him. Thoros was the best drinking partner in the world, he only kept saying that Gendry resembled an drinking partner of his past and how happy he was he found again such a drinking partner. He always asked who, but Thoros never remembered when he was drunk. Gendry one time had asked about it when Thoros was sober, but his face got pale and he said it was just drunk babbling, nothing more._

_He just shrugged and took the beer from Thoros, who joined them again._

"_No really man. You are moody all the time and just brooding, it isn't healthy. We maybe should go to the Peach again, just like old times Remember?"_

"_Yeah I remember and I also remember that we weren't allowed inside again."_

"_No Tom isn't allowed, we are."  
_

Thoros laughed and agreed with Anguy off course. In this moment Gendry just found it to early after their break up to go to the Peach. Everyone knew what happened at the Peach behind doors and he wasn't planning to go there and he told his friends that much. Anguy just shook his head and signed in defeat. Gendry smirked at that and took another sip of his drink. At the end of the night Thoros and he were plastered and he always wondered how he ended up at Anguy's couch the next morning. 

"_You can't live like this Gendry."_

_He rubbed his face and felt the familiar headache."I know, I know."_

"_But I think you don't know! How long has it been? Three weeks? Four? And you two didn't even made attempts to sell the house. What do you want to do? Is one of you moving out? Are you going to sell it and share the profit and find your own space? You need to do those things Gendry, because living together after a break up is not a good thing. So what do you want?"_

__He hadn't answered, still more focused on his headache. But Anguy was right, what was shocking. He and Arya both hadn't made any attempts to sell the space or move out, which was strange. He just didn't want to move out, so he should ask Arya if she could move out. She could stay at Robb's place or Sansa's, until she had found something for herself.

Gendry was just not planning on moving out and he could pay the rent hopefully alone and otherwise he could always rent some space, even when there was practically only one bedroom. But he could change the now study room in a bedroom. He couldn't leave this apartment, it was the only home he had ever had. After all orphanages, guesthouses and all people who adopted him for a short time. He just never had a home, until this apartment and maybe Tobho's. But that was also never rally home, just a nice man, who had helped him to get a life.

He wasn't about to move around again, he wasn't about to leave his home. No he would stay in this apartment. He hoped he could buy Arya's share of it and be done with it and then he could get his bedroom back, because it was his. His apartment, his bedroom and his home. And no one could take that away from him.

He was now already afraid, he had to confront Arya, talk to her. Frustrated Gendry wasn't really into the mood of confront her. She would anger him, he knew that much and he was already frustrated, so his anger also would flare, it was inevitable. He wondered when he would see her, so he could confront her. She probably wouldn't be around in the weekend, she never was lately. So it probably would be Monday. He at least had some time to prepare.


End file.
